criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Not As I Seem
Not As I Seem '''is the eleventh case in Fluxford and is the final case of the second district, the cryptic and ominous Hellraised Hollow. Plot Running into the raided armory, Damien and the Player look around to find a culprit. Instead of a culprit, they find a body. Upon closer inspection, it was discovered to be the body of elite agent Stacey Calloway, a chunk of her neck missing. The investigation begins. In the first chapter, they suspect three people of the murder: the victim's partner Jordan Miami, volcanologist Reyna Ichiko, and werewolf Lucas Launders. It is also known that the killer takes antidpressants and is allergic to pollen. At the end of the first chapter, they discover a survivor shelter is currently under attack. In the second chapter, they stop the attack on the survivor shelter and discovered a bunch of items that belonged to the victim. In this chapter, two new people were added to the suspect list: artist Aaron Bunniby and city architect Jack Tra De Zini. A cage also lead to the discovery that the killer is male. At the end of the second chapter, a wolf can be seen at Devil's Avenue. In the third chapter, a wolf grows at Damien as he comes closer. Fortunately, Lucas Launders manages to tame and calm the wolf. The wolf did have a bunch of blood and skin around his teeth, proving that the wolf was the murder weapon. After a heated investigation, they finally arrest the killer: the victim's partner, Jordan Miami. Jordan explained that Stacey was the one who received Seth's dead man's trigger. This triggered her to blow the armory wide open for the Night of the Unorthodox. Noticing this, Jordan confronted her where she proceeded to cut him with a knife multiple times. Fortunately, Jordan kicked open a cage with a wolf that was in the armory in case of 'drastic measures'. The wolf jumped onto Stacey, killing her, while Jordan left unharmed. Jordan is sentenced to 15 years in prison, fortunately a high-priced bail is set due to his heroic deed, saving Hellraised Hollow from becoming a living Hell. After the trial, volcanologist Reyna Ichiko asks if she could assist the team of calming down werewolf Lucas Launders. An antidote found in the survivor shelter was found, and with some hesitation, Lucas injects himself with the antidote and he can change into a wolf whenever he wants. The Player also assists Jack in rebuilding a bit of Hellraised Hollow. After finding wood on Devil's Avenue, they boarded up a few holes in the armory. At the end of the investigation, they take a vacation to Frigid Falls, but there were reports of a murder at the top of the Frigid Falls Skiing Competition, still in preparation phase. Summary '''Victim * Stacey Calloway (found with her neck bitten in the armory) Murder Weapon * Wolf Killer * Jordan Miami Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect is allergic to pollen. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a protection vest. Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect is allergic to pollen. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a protection vest. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is allergic to pollen. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect is allergic to pollen. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect is allergic to pollen. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a protection vest. Killer's Profile *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer is allergic to pollen. *The killer is male. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a protection vest. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Armory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Glasses, Plaque) (Victim Identified: Stacey Calloway) * Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Sprayed Substance) * Examine Plaque. (New Suspect: Jordan Miami) * Question Jordan about his recent partner's death. (New Crime Scene: Devil's Avenue) * Investigate Devil's Avenue. (Clues: Faded Map, Wolf Plush) * Examine Faded Map. (New Suspect: Reyna Ichiko) * Ask Reyna about her map on the crime scene. * Examine Wolf Plush. (New Suspect: Lucas Launders) * Question Lucas about his plushie on the crime scene. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer takes antidepressants.) * Analyze Sprayed Substance. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer is allergic to pollen.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Survivor Shelter. (Clues: Painting, Blueprints, Matchbox) * Examine Painting. (New Suspect: Aaron Bunniby) * Question Aaron about his assistance to the survivor shelter. (Result: Aaron is allergic to pollen.) * Examine Blueprints. (New Suspect: Jack Tra De Zini) * Ask Jack about his building of the shelter. (Result: Jack takes antidepressants.) * Examine Matchbox. (Result: Reyna's Matchbox) * Ask Reyna about her matchbox on the scene. (Result: Reyna takes antidepressants and is allergic to pollen.) (New Crime Scene: Nursing Cots) * Investigate Nursing Cots. (Clues: Cage, Medicine Box, Shift Board) * Examine Cage. (Result: DNA) * Examine Medicine Box. (Result: Lucas's Syringe) * Ask Lucas about his syringe found in the medicine box. (Result: Lucas is allergic to pollen.) * Examine Shift Boad. (Result: Jordan's Leave) * Question Jordan about why he left his post. (Result: Jordan takes antidepressants.) * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is male.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Burning Barrels. (Clues: Burning Kit, Bloody Hammer, Pill Bottle) (Murder Weapon Revealed: Wolf) * Examine Burning Kit. (Result: Aaron's Kit) * Question Aaron about his painting kit on fire. (Result: Aaron takes antidepressants.) * Examine Bloody Hammer. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jack's Fingerprints) * Ask Jack about his bloody hammer. (Result: Jack is allergic to pollen.) * Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Jordan's Bottle) * Ask Jordan about his pill bottle on the crime scene. (Result: Jordan is allergic to pollen.) * Investigate Raided Lockers. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Leash, Victim's Hat) * Examine Leash. (Result: DNA) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Hardened Fibers) * Analyze DNA. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes.) * Analyze Hardened Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a protection vest.) * Move on to Night of the Unorthodox (6/6). Night of the Unorthodox (6/6) * Hear Reyna's concern. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Survivor Shelter. (Clues: Syringe) * Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00) (Result: Lucas's Antidote) * Convince Lucas to take the antidote. (Reward: x Wolf Hoodie) * Ask Jack if he could rebuild Hellraised Hollow. (Prerequisite: Night of the Unorthodox (6/6) started) * Investigate Devil's Avenue. (Clues: Planks of Wood, Nails) * Return the materials to Jack. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Raided Armory. (Clues: Hole, Hole, Hole) * Move on to a new crime now!